


Cinematic shenanigans

by Ija



Series: Little Kemaline moments [2]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Multi, and Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ija/pseuds/Ija
Summary: The gang goes to Luke's for a movie night, drama ensues. Pre-Kemaline dating





	Cinematic shenanigans

It's was a beautiful night as Kate and Emaline walked over to a rather tall house, much taller and bigger than Kate's but still smaller than Emaline's. They walked hand in hand, a light breeze playing with their hair. They had come straight from the auditorium so the didn't have time to change from their school attire. They had stayed in school about two hours or so đ after the final period because Kate was helping Emaline rehearse for her new play that the drama club was doing, without the A/V club. But since Emaline and Kate were best friends now, Emaline had dragged Kate to the auditorium so she could help her practice. Well, Kate didn't really help, more like distract. She distracted Emaline with her cute laugh and sarcastic comments. Weird from Kate to be sarcastic, but she had been hanging out with Emaline a whole lot lately, so it wasn't a surprise that the senior had rubbed off on her, just a teeny tiny bit.

Emaline knocked on Luke's door, and Luke's happy face greeted them almost immediately. Emaline noted that he too was wearing the same thing he had worn in school, a red shirt and blue jeans. Not his best look but it was acceptable. He pulled Kate into a tight hug and greeted Emaline with and awkward hello. She returned it with a smile. There was some kind of unspoken agreement between the two. The didn't talk much unless they had too, the didn't hang out and the certainly did not hug. Kate walked through the door first and made her way to what Emaline was guessing was the living room. Emaline looked around the hallway as Kate led the way while Luke trailed behind her. Just as the entered the living, where Emaline saw that only Tyler was missing, the doorbell rang and Luke sprinted towards the door. 

Emaline saw Kate flop down onto a couch. She smiled mischievously and walked over to where Kate was sitting. Kate looked up at her and smiled, but then frowned when Emaline sat ontop of her. Kate tried to shove Emaline off but the senior just buried herself deeper into the sofa, and into Kate by association. 

\---

“Hey Emaline, come sit next to me.” McQuaid called out to Emaline but the girl wouldn't budge. McQuaid sighed dejectedly as Luke and Tyler walked into the room. Tyler and Luke sat on opposites sides of the couch as the two older boys stared at the two girl who were cuddling on a separate couch. 

“Ehem, the movie?” Luke interrupted the girl's giggle fest and moved to get the movies.

“We have two choices, rom-com or horror?”

Everyone said horror but Emaline who really wanted to watch anything but horror.

“Aww, don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you.” Kate said, mimicking Emaline's voice. Emaline looked at Kate with utter un-amusment in her eyes while Kate grinned at her. 

\---

They ended up watching the horror anyways, much to Emaline's protest. She spent most of the film burying her face into Kate's shoulder while Luke and McQuaid kept sending the girls dirty looks. And then there was Tyler who somehow managed to fall asleep amidst the screaming and killing.


End file.
